dbfw_roleplay_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
5555thExplosionMage Character List
Characters that 5555thExplosionMage uses. Cirno Cirno is a character from the Touhou Project series. Cirno is an ice fairy with a huge ego. As an ice fairy, she is very adept with ice based magic. She is capable of opening a mental "backdoor" of herself, giving her summer based abilities. Most likely to attack someone for no reason upon meeting. RP Stats Strength * Created an ice ball the size of a mountain Speed * Repeatedly stated to be moving at faster than light speeds. Durability Relationships Ben Tennyson Easily Cirno's least favourite person currently. She'll find him and beat him! Todoroki Shota Someone who turned out to be a chill person. The two fought for a bit until Esdeath showed up. Then the two had to team up to try and take her down. Esdeath To Cirno, Esdeath is shrouded in mystery. Which means she's the perfect target! Combat Record 0W 1L 2I Victories Losses * Ben Tennyson Inconclusive * Todoroki Shota * Esdeath RP Notes * Currently in Ice Area. Vatista Vatista is a character from the Under Night In-Birth series. Vatista is an Autonomic Nerve. As an Autonomic Nerve, she sends signals to her higher up who vote on what she does. She seems to have some sentience but it seems more like she doesn't. Most likely emotionless. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Last seen leaving a museum. Hotel Mario Hotel Mario is a character from the Hotel Mario series. Hotel Mario is a plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom on a quest to save the princess from the evil Koopa King Bowser. He is the Mario from the best possible timeline. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Hotel Luigi Mario and Luigi are brothers and are extremely close. They rely on each other to complete the many challenges thrown at them in life. Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Last seen climbing a clock tower. * Is the character with the most effort put into posts involving him. Hotel Luigi Hotel Luigi is a character from the Hotel Mario series. Luigi is heavily reliant on others for equipment. He is constantly full of ideas and loves spaghetti. He doesn't like princesses for some strange reason... Most likely to be mistaken for "Gay Luigi". RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Hotel Mario Luigi is Mario's brother and is very reliant on is much more confident brother. He constantly reminds Mario to bring different tools with him for some tasks that Luigi seems to know about. Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Last seen at the base of a clock tower. * The second more text heavy character. Tewi Inaba Tewi Inaba is a character from the Touhou Project series. Tewi is a major prankster and is a mastermind at creating traps. Some say she's friends with traps. As the luckiest thing that has ever existed she rivals SMG4!Luigi in terms of gambling (however the two have never met). RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting. Popuko Popuko is a character from the Pop Team Epic series. While Popuko's personality is inconsistent a few key themes remain the same: Popuko is quick to violence and is easily pissed off, Popuko's laugh comes out as "lol", and Popuko is a bit extreme (by a bit I mean a lot). RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting (must be with Pipimi). Pipimi Pipimi is a character from the Pop Team Epic series. Pipimi's personality in the series is inconsistent however a few key themes remain the same: Pipimi is gay for Popuko, she's an extreme prankster, and she keeps Popuko in check (on the occasion). RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting (must be with Popuko). Megumin Megumin is a character from the KONOSUBA series. Megumin is an archwizard who uses only one spell: Explosion. While she is well capable of using other spells, she has her reasons to keep using Explosion. Megumin is capable of changing her class to thief but she is a well capable thief without it. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Can currently be found in Mountain Area. Gabriel Tenma White Gabriel Tenma White is a character from the Gabriel Dropout series. Gabriel Tenma White is an angel who was at the top of her class in angel school. However, upon entering earth, she became addicted to a MMO. This caused her to become a shut-in and an all around douche to everyone she meets. While she keeps her angel characteristics (e.g. the ability to fly) and her horn that starts the apocalypse when blown, she's still not the nicest person you'll ever meet. She's rational until provoked or wasted, you have been warned. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting Barry B. Benson Barry B. Benson is a character from the Bee Movie series. Barry is a simple bee, except he can talk. Barry is a really chill guy who became a pollen jockey after winning a case for the bees in court. While one can confuse this Barry with the meme Barry. This Barry is to be played like he would act canonically in his universe. No memes here. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting Luluco Luluco is a character from the Space Patrol Luluco series. She's a simple 13 year old who is chasing after her first love, Nova. The guy was hidden somewhere in the Trigger universe and Luluco is out to find him once more! She works for the Space Patrol and patrols the universe keeping an eye out for space crime. The worst kind of crime, Most likely to turn into a gun and justice you to smithereens. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting Atsuko Kagari Atsuko Kagari is a character from the Little Witch Academia series. Atsuko Kagari (or Akko) is a witch in training who learned under Shiny Chariot at Luna Nova. Akko herself is very impulsive and makes decisions based off of very few things. However, she prefers to make someone else thrive if she can. Nice gal. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting Suguri Suguri is a character from the Suguri series. Suguri is rather serious. As the defender of earth and it's inhabitants she has a sense of duty that must be upheld. She's saved earth from many foes and is well versed in combat. She's secretly reluctant to fight however, but she'll never tell you that. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting Sekibanki Sekibanki is a character from the Touhou Project series. Sekibanki refers to herself as a dullahan. A ghostly being that can remove their head. While Sekibanki can do this, she can also create heads... and elongate her neck... She seems to go into her youkai instincts during a blood moon. She'll be getting away from people during that time. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting Marisa Kirisame Marisa Kirisame is a character from the Touhou Project series. Marisa calls herself an "Ordinary Magician". However, she is far from ordinary. Her sheer power and skill is far from ordinary and she should never be trusted. Most likely to borrow books without returning. RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting Shana Shana is a character from the Shakugan no Shana series. Shana is a very serious Flame Haze. She didn't really care much for Torches until that one Torch got on her nerves to the point where she kinda started liking him. Her goal is to kill the Crimson Denizens who cause trouble in the world and create torches in the first place. Most likely to yell "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" RP Stats Strength Speed Durability Relationships Combat Record 0W 0L 0I Victories Losses Inconclusive RP Notes * Open for starting